The antibiotic viscosin, a cyclic depsipeptide isolated from Pseudomonas viscosa, shows promising in vitro and in vivo (mice) cytotoxicity against Trypanosoma cruzi, the causative agent in Chagas' disease. The total synthesis of viscosin, undertaken in Phase I, will be completed to confirm its structure. The synthetic methods utilized during this synthesis will be used to prepare several analogues to determine structure-activity relationships. Work will be directed toward the development of a therapeutically useful and commercially accessible drug that can be used in the treatment of Chagas' disease, which at present is an incurable and potentially fatal disease affecting millions of people.